Only an Accident
by LunaTheAnimeFairi
Summary: My very first Avatar fic! A Kataang oneshot. Katara and Aang go to a special place in Ba Sing Se...


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! This is my very first Avatar fic, a Kataang oneshot called Only an Accident. It takes place in Ba Sing Se, where the gAang is still looking for Appa. I've written fics before, and I enjoy constructive criticism! It helps me, so fire away! ;) Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, would I be sitting here making a fic about it?**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ba Sing Se. The sun was shining, and the sparrowkees were chirping. Aang, however, was inside taking a nap. He was extremely tired from spending the whole night before looking for Appa. Now he knew how Sokka felt when he just wanted to sleep. Toph, however, actually had a pretty good rest. She put up her hair and brushed her teeth, then noticed Sokka and Aang snoring loudly on the floor, who hadn't even bothered to get into beds the night before. No surprise from Sokka, but she was a bit concerned that Aang had slept past noon.

'He must have stayed up pretty late last night looking for Appa,' she thought. 'Hmm, this might be interesting.' Toph snuck up quietly behind him, cupped her mouth with her hands, and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"RISE AND SHINE, TWINKLE TOES!!!"

"AAAAHHH!!!" shouted Aang, sitting straight up in a heartbeat.

"Heh, that got you up," Toph smirked.

"Aw, come on, Toph," mumbled Aang sleepily. "I'm really tired. Can't I just sleep in peace?"

Katara came in just then, looking awake and refreshed.

"Oh! Good morning, Aang! You're up. I know you must be tired, but I want to show you something. Get dressed and come on!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm up anyways." Aang put on his red shirt/top type thing **(A/N: What is that called?)** and followed Katara out the door.

"I found the funniest place yesterday. Come on, it's just a bit further." said Katara, smiling.

"Where are we going?" asked Aang eagerly. He was so curious to see whatever Katara might be showing him!

The two friends turned the corner and when Aang saw what Katara wanted to show him, he smiled really big. It was a smile that seemed to say, 'I could definitely have some fun here.'

"A hat shop! Awesome! They used to have one just like this in the Southern Air Temple!" Aang ran over to a stand in the outside shop and put on a really weird looking hat with a flower on it. His grin almost completely covered his face.

Katara giggled. "Very cute."

"Katara! Put this one on!" Katara walked over to Aang to see that he was holding a hat with a tiny sumo wrestler on top.

"What the heck?" asked Katara, putting it on. "Hmm, I never thought in a million years that I would be wearing a little tiny sumo wrestler on my head."

"I think you should name it Kippei," said Aang, laughing.

"Kippei the little sumo wrestler," said Katara. They both cracked up. "You know what?" said Katara, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm going to buy this hat so whenever I see Kippei the little sumo wrestler, I'll think of this hat shop and the fun that we had here."

"Yeah," said Aang, laughing. "And I'll buy this flower hat, because...I like it. I don't know."

Katara laughed. The pair bought their hats and walked off into sunny Ba Sing Se wearing them and holding hands, laughing. While they were walking, Aang didn't see a rock lying on the ground and happened to trip over it. Since Katara and himself were holding hands, when he fell, she fell right with him. Aang ended up falling right on top of her, and, completely by accident, his lips fell right on top of hers.

Aang pulled away right away, blushing the most deep scarlet color he ever had in his life. Katara was blushing a slightly lighter color, but still blushing, nontheless.

'This is so embarassing!!!' Thought Aang. 'I can't believe I just totally kissed Katara!' After he thought for a bit, he realized that he had wanted to do that for a really long time. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he was still on top of Katara, until she made a small cough type noise.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Aang, jumping up and helping Katara up. Aang had no idea what to say. "Um, uh...I'm sorry, Katara," was all he could manage. He had a crush on her for such a long time, and to have it happen so sudden...it was a little too much for him.

"Don't apologize, Aang," said Katara politely. "It's nobody's fault." Katara had actually realized, in just that one accidental kiss, how much she really liked Aang. Katara leaned in, and gave him a small but tender kiss on the lips. Aang blushed darker than the color of a freshly picked raspberry.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry I couldn't think of a better place then a hat shop! And a hat with a sumo wrestler! And sorry if it wasn't really very funny. I swear I can do better than this! It's not my best work, I swear! lol Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
